


A Sucker for Happy Endings

by PotatoMash



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, jenlisa, jensoo, main pairing: jensoo, red velvet side characters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: Jennie Kim was a sucker for happy endings, and has always dreamed for hers to come. But when she found Lisa kissing another girl, all her hopes for a happy ending had come to an end.Jennie didn’t realize that she wasn’t the only one who was crushed that night.





	1. Xs and Os

Everything had come crashing down as soon as Jennie had walked into their dorm that night. She was absolutely exhausted and had decided that she would definitely just pass out on the couch instead of walking a minute longer to get to her room, had she not seen that the enticing piece of furniture that seemed to call for her tired feet was currently occupied. 

In all honesty Jennie should’ve known this was going to happen, but she didn’t think it would be this soon. She barely had the time to get over her crush and move on like she had originally planned. Jennie almost forgot that she she shouldn’t be here, and that she should get the fuck out as she took the scene right in front of her.

 

Lisa was sitting on the couch with Chaeyoung.

 

It would’ve been fine if Lisa wasn’t making out with Chaeyoung right then and there.

 

Jennie felt her heart tear into tiny little pieces as she held back tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. It felt as if someone had plucked out the last petal of the flower and yelled “She loves me not” right in front of her face.

 

It was beyond painful for her to watch, but Jennie didn’t know why she couldn’t tear her gaze away from them.

 

Deep down, however, Jennie knew it was because she wished it could’ve been her. She wished that she was the one Lisa looked at with those adoring eyes. She wished she was the one Lisa would banter with during the day and cradle in her arms after a day of hard work. She wished that she was the one Lisa would automatically link her arms with as soon as they step out of the plane. She wished she was the one Lisa would run towards to hug and scream and cry on whenever they had bagged an award. She wished she was the one contact Lisa saved on her phone with a cute nickname.

 

Jennie wished that she was the one.

 

But she wasn’t, and she would never be.

 

Not with the way Lisa looked at Chaeyoung, her eyes determined and ready to give the world to her lover if she had simply asked. Not with the way Lisa spoke to Chaeyoung, her voice dripping with adoration whenever she spoke to her. Not with the way Lisa held Chaeyoung, her protective arms ready to shield her from anything that could cause harm. Not with the way Lisa opened her heart to Chaeyoung, unafraid of showing her true emotions to her. Not with the way Lisa smiled like an idiot whenever a message from ‘ _ Rosie <3’  _ would pop up from her phone.

 

Jennie Kim was always a sucker for happy endings. She should feel happy that two of her closest friends had realized their feelings for one another after years of their terribly obvious pining. She should feel happy because despite the fact that they had finally ended their game of cat and mouse, they had a new beginning just waiting for them.

 

But she didn’t, and Jennie would’ve traded anything in the world to have her own happy ending with Lisa.

 

The world was never kind to begin with. Some were given happy endings, and great new beginnings to follow while most didn’t. Jennie supposed she was part of the most. Perhaps her luck had to end somewhere. After all Jennie Kim had always gotten what she wanted, no matter how impossible it seemed to be. She had a fiery determination and a resolve of steel, virtually nothing was out of her reach.

 

Until now, that is.

 

“Love is overrated anyway,” Jennie mumbled to herself as she wiped away the tears that had fallen. With a heavy heart, she quickly headed towards her room. She hoped that her roommate was sleeping, so that Jisoo wouldn’t have to endure her sobbing that she knows would go on all night long.

 

Jennie hoped that the world would at least give her that.

 

***

 

Jisoo was definitely not asleep when Jennie had entered their shared room.

 

Instead, Jennie was greeted by a sight she had never seen in all the years she had been together with her best friend. Jisoo was neck deep into her thick blanket with her eyes screwed shut. Her lower lip was clenched between her teeth almost painfully so. To top all of it off, her shoulders were shaking, and were tears continuously running down her face.

 

Jennie had almost forgotten that she was in the same state when she rushed towards her best friend, concern overpowering her own anguish.

 

“Jisoo?” Jennie said in a raspy voice as shook her best friend’s shoulder softly. She wiped her own tears and laid down to face Jisoo.

 

“W-welcome to the club, Jendeukie,” Jisoo tried to joke, her voice coming out even worse than Jennie’s. With a look, they had both understood the reason behind their tears.

 

“You too?” Jennie muttered brokenly. Tears streamed down her face once more as she realized that she was not alone.

 

“...Yeah,” Jisoo replied softly. “W-we should- we should be happy for them, right? T-they’re good for each other..” The older of the two said after a failed attempt of wiping her own tears away. The stream of tears didn’t seem to end.

 

“They’re good for each other,” Jennie repeated as she rubbed her best friend’s shoulder, trying her best to swallow her own sobs.

 

“They’re good for each other...” Jisoo tried to say firmly, but choked on her own tears. Jennie engulfed her best friend in a tight hug, trying to stay strong for the both of them despite her heart’s protests.

 

“Why does it hurt so much?” Jisoo muttered, her swollen eyes meeting Jennie’s. 

 

 

Jennie didn’t have an answer as sobs had overtaken her body.


	2. But I still love it (you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jisoo discover that they were all idiots.

Jennie woke up to the faint scent of vanilla.

 

It should’ve been comforting, really, knowing that she was all snuggled up to her best friend until she had remembered why they were huddled so close together. At the back of her mind, she wished that what she had seen was all just a nightmare created by her own fears and fatigue. She wished that she woke up to the scent of overpowering citrus, to the scent of Lisa’s favourite perfume. However, reality decided to slap her in the face as soon as she heard the sound of the door clicking open, and the distinct scent of grapefruit that followed.

 

“Jennie unnieee, Jisoo unnieee~!” A sickly sweet voice singsonged, the joyous voice bouncing around the room as if mocking her. Jennie stiffened, knowing exactly who owned the voice that seemed much more chipper than usual.

 

“Five more minutes,” Jisoo drawled as she squinted, seeing Lisa’s head popping in through the doorway. Her voice was terribly raspy and weak, but the maknae seemed to not realize it wasn’t because of a good night’s sleep. Jisoo pulled Jennie closer towards herself.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll let you guys snooze a bit more since we have a day off anyway.” Lisa said as Jennie buried herself closer to the crook of Jisoo’s neck.

 

“But you guys better get up soon! Chaeyoungie and I prepared breakfast for everyone!” The maknae said excitedly, oblivious to the tears welling up in Jennie’s eyes as the sleeping pair buried themselves deeper into the large blanket.

 

“Yah, you guys are just waaay too sweet! I’m getting diabetes here!” Lisa added jokingly, still completely unaware of the situation.

 

“Then leave,” Jisoo snapped coldly while Jennie bit her bruised lip, biting back a sob. Apologizing, the maknae closed the door and chalked up her unnie’s bad mood to being disturbed so early in the morning when they had no schedules to begin with.

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Jisoo moved Jennie to sit up on the bed and then rubbed comforting circles on her back. When the eldest felt Jennie’s breathing normalize, she moved to face her.

 

“You look like an idiot,” Jisoo said, cracking a small smile as she looked at her best friend. Jennie scoffed in mock offense, and couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Please, like you look any better than I do right now,” Jennie shot back, sniffling loudly as she did. As if out of nowhere, Jisoo handed Jennie a box of tissues. The younger of the two was too tired to even question it.

 

“You should change into something more comfortable,” Jisoo gestured at Jennie’s clothes. The latter didn’t realize she had fallen asleep without changing into sleepwear. She was too caught up in her own emotions to care. Sliding off her jacket, Jennie padded towards her closet and changed her clothes. She cringed at how damp her shirt had gotten.

 

“I think you should change your clothes too, unnie,”  Jennie said with her back turned. Jisoo looked down at her tear-stained shirt and pulled the damp clothing off of herself.

 

“Um, can I just borrow your shirt? I used the same fabric softener as…” Jisoo trailed off, afraid that she’d break down once more if she said her name.

 

“Of course, unnie.” Jennie answered without hesitation as she handed her unnie one of her oversized shirts out of her closet without looking back.

 

***

 

As soon as the pair had put themselves together, or at least together enough that it didn’t look like they broke down and cried through the whole night— they went out of their room and into the eerily silent kitchen. Gone were the sounds of pots and pans, and the loud footsteps that the pair had heard from the confines of their room. The only things that remained were chicken skewers, and a small post-it note on the counter that read:

 

_Sorry unnies, but you guys took waaaay too long!_

 

_This would’ve been better said in person but chaelisa is as real as jensoo now, and we’re gonna be out the whole day so have fun you two!_

 

_P.S. Besides the chicken, there’s also milk flavored ice cream in the fridge! (Chocolate is still superior tho, fite me unnie -yolisa)_

 

_-Chaelisa <3 _

 

Jennie bit her lip, no longer caring how bruised it was point with how much times she had done so. When Jisoo had finally arrived by her side and read the small note written with those cheap glitter scented pens, she let out a dry, humorless chuckle.

 

“They thought we were a thing,” Jisoo commented as she looked up, her gaze focused on the ceiling.

 

“How dense could they be?” Jennie added as she crumpled the post it note that faintly smelled of citrus and strawberry, discarding it carelessly.

 

“So that was why Chaeyoung asked me, of all people, for advice...” Jisoo muttered. Jennie had almost gotten whiplash with how fast she had turned her head to look at her best friend. The eldest moved to sit on the barstool beside her, her arms finding its place on the kitchen counter as she buried her head between them.

 

“Didn’t she know that you liked Lisa?” Jennie then asked, sitting beside her unnie. Jisoo lifted her head from the counter and looked at the younger as if she’d grown three heads.

 

“I don’t like Lisa?” She said in a question. “Aren’t you whipped for Chaeyoung like I am?” Jisoo continued, her face scrunching in confusion.

 

“What?! No, I like Lisa,” Jennie clarified, although her face looked just as perplexed as Jisoo’s.

 

“Wait okay so,” Jennie piped up. “I like Lisa, and you like Rosie… right?” She asked, her voice still filled with uncertainty.

 

Jisoo simply nodded in response.

 

“But I thought you liked Lisa though? All the videos of you and Lisa are—” Jisoo cut Jennie off.

 

“I thought you liked Chaeyoung because of the videos too!” The eldest exclaimed, burying her head in her arms soon after, a loud groan escaping her lips. Jennie ran a hand through her hair as she sighed loudly.

 

“They must’ve thought the same with the both of us, then…” Jennie trailed off, mimicking her best friend’s position on the counter.

 

“Yah, we’re all idiots!” Jisoo yelled and slammed her fists on the cold marble surface.

 

“Let’s just eat, unnie,” Jennie sighed as she forced herself to stand up and take the plate of chicken that was left on the table.

 

“Why didn’t I just tell her sooner?” Jisoo raised her head and held onto the pop up toaster in front of her.

 

“Why didn’t I?!” The eldest shook the toaster, it’s metal compartments rattling as she did.

 

“Jisoo, the toaster did nothing to you!” Jennie said as she shoved a piece of chicken towards her best friend. Jisoo had immediately stopped rambling and ate the chicken, chewing it loudly.

 

“I uhgo guet the ish crem,” Jisoo said in between her chewing. Jennie rolled her eyes as the eldest let go of the poor kitchen appliance and stomped her way towards the fridge. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe their ages were just a year apart.

 

As much as Jennie wanted to protest that ice cream wasn’t the best thing to have first thing in the morning, and that they should have a _proper_ breakfast meal that was just resting on the table beside them, she couldn’t help herself when Jisoo handed her a spoon to dig in to the dessert directly from the tub. It was her favorite flavor after all.

 

“So,” Jisoo piped up as she dipped a piece of her chicken into the ice cream. Jennie couldn’t help but scowl at her best friend’s weird eating habits.

 

“What? It’s good. You should try it, Jendeuk,” Jisoo said as she munched on her ice cream dipped chicken.

 

“Eugh, no thanks,” Jennie said as she scooped a generous amount of ice cream for herself, her face contorting in disgust as she watched her best friend eat.

 

“As I was saying,” Jisoo continued, having already swallowed her food. “How much did you see?” She asked with little hesitance, knowing that dancing around the topic wouldn’t do good for the both of them.

 

“I walked in on them making out,” Jennie replied, her gaze resting on her ice cream filled spoon. “I was lucky they were too busy to hear me crying,” She added as she ate the dessert, that had started to taste bland despite it being her favorite flavor. Jisoo’s gaze softened, putting her free hand over Jennie’s.

 

“How about you?” Jennie asked back, knowing that Jisoo had been crying long before she had even entered their shared room. The younger wished she could’ve been there for her earlier, even if she herself was going to get hurt in the process.

 

“Chaeyoung-ah wanted me to be here for her in case her confession didn’t work out…” Jisoo said as she tore her gaze away from her best friend and withdrew her hand from Jennie’s. The latter could hear Jisoo inhaling audibly. Jennie bit her lip.

 

“I’m sorry…” The younger said, not knowing what else to say. If she had known that Chaeyoung had been consulting Jisoo for advice, she would’ve done something about it sooner.

 

Jennie didn’t know what she’d do in that situation, but she knew she’d do as much as she could to lessen the pain that she knew Jisoo felt now. Even if she herself was heartbroken from last night’s events, she can’t imagine how it had gone for Jisoo. Her best friend had helped her crush confess to someone else. The younger couldn’t even imagine how she’d managed to do that— to let go of someone she loved so dearly.

 

“Why didn’t you confess?” Jennie had blurted out. Eyes widening, she slapped a hand on her mouth.

 

 _Way to go, Jennie._ She mused, internally smacking herself for saying something so insensitive.

 

“I…” Jisoo began, her head dropping back onto the table.

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jennie quickly tried to patch up what she had done.

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s over, anyway,” Jisoo said as she turned her head that was nestled between her arms to look at her best friend.

 

“Chaeyoung-ah looked so happy whenever she talked about Lisa, or when she was with Lisa” The eldest began. Jennie sucked in a breath. “It was like, she was so…” Jisoo tried to find the words as she sighed into her arms.

 

“It’s was like the world had given everyone— and not just her— a bucket of chicken for free when she talked about Lisa…” Jennie couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at how her best friend explained herself, but she understood every word she said. After all, she had seen that same goofy expression on Lisa whenever she stared at Rose.

 

Jennie wished Lisa looked at her like that.

 

Jennie couldn’t help but frown.

 

“Chaeyoung-ah was so happy, and she also made the world happy when she was happy… I-I didn’t want to take that away from her by shoving my feelings in her face. Knowing Chaeyoung, she’d feel bad and she’d stop herself from telling Lisa how she felt just so I wouldn’t be sad.” Jisoo said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“So I decided not to confess. I wasn’t sure if Chaeyoung’s feelings were returned though, because Lisa always talks and gushes about you, so I was a bit worried…” Jisoo trailed off, gauging Jennie’s reaction before continuing. “But I guess I was wrong… I guess all her talk was just because she really looks up to you… I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re the great and perfect Jennie Kim, after all,” Jisoo smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she nudged her best friend. Jennie tried to laugh, she really did, but found her frown going deeper.

 

Everyone could call Jennie Kim perfect for all she cared, but she still wouldn’t be enough for a certain Lalisa Manoban.

 

She would never be hers.

 

“You know,” Jisoo spoke up. “I know it hurts, it really does, and it fucking sucks that I can’t be with Chaeyoung and that you can’t be with Lisa and we can’t have a narrator say “and they lived happily ever after” because we aren’t happy, not even _close_ , but—” Jisoo breathed deeply as she stopped herself from rambling.

 

“Maybe our happy ending is somewhere else,” Jennie finished for her best friend.

 

“And we should let go of them and let them be happy, right? Because they deserve to be anything but,” Jennie added, tears already prickling in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Hey, that was my moment to sound deep and shit! Stop stealing my brilliance,” Jisoo pouted with her arms crossed.

 

“Pfft, like you had any brilliance to begin with,” Jennie shot back as she watched Jisoo’s nostrils flared hilariously.

 

“I do!”

 

“Sure, tell that to the toaster you were fighting earlier,” Jennie quipped, her tone smug. Her mood had magically flipped a hundred and eighty degrees just because of a certain best friend.

 

“I, ugh, fuck you!” Jisoo spat and pointed at the toaster. Jennie almost elbowed the tub of ice cream as she bursted out in laughter, tears spilling from her eyes. Her best friend playfully glared at her as she took a piece of chicken and shoved it in her mouth.

 

“You should be lucky the toaster can’t press charges,” Jennie said in between laughter. Jisoo choked on her chicken, causing her best friend to laugh even harder.

 

Immediately after recovering, the eldest pushed Jennie, making her arms flail in a terrible attempt to keep her balance. As luck would have it, the younger’s ridiculous flailing had hit the ice cream tub, sending it to its demise if Jennie didn’t bend her body at a weird angle to catch it before it fell.

 

After all, she knew the pain of falling hard. Figuratively, of course.

 

However she also rediscovered the pain of falling literally a loud thud later, as she had successfully saved the ice cream, but not herself from the fall. Jisoo’s booming laughter could be heard bouncing throughout the whole dorm.

 

When Jisoo’s laughter died down, she bent down to help Jennie up, and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

 

“Who needs them, when we can suffer together,” Jisoo said as she tried her best to smile.  Jennie noted that the smile still didn’t quite reach her eyes like it once did.

 

“Yeah, let’s just write our own dumb happy ending or something,” Jennie replied. She inhaled, smelling the comforting scent of vanilla as she hugged her best friend tighter.

 

“Yuck, so cheesy,” Jisoo pretended to vomit, not letting go of their hug.

 

Jennie rolled her eyes. “Please, like you weren’t cheesy just a while ago.” She quipped. “We can’t have a narrator say ‘and they lived happily ever after’” The younger imitated Jisoo, exaggerating her voice for effect.

 

It was Jisoo’s turn to roll her eyes. “Touche,”

 

Jennie knew she and her best friend weren’t exactly okay yet— far from it if she were to be completely honest— but she supposed that this was enough for now. After all, Jennie Kim had a fiery determination and a resolve of steel.

 

She’d get her happy ending, Jennie was sure of it. Maybe it wasn’t going to be with Lisa, but she’d have to learn to be okay with that fact, someday.


	3. Burn baby burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was always the stronger one out of the two of them, after all.

Jennie wished she had just gone out with Jisoo.

 

Honestly, Jennie didn’t know why she declined in the first place. Although if she were to think about it again, she supposed it was because Jisoo had mentioned inviting the members of Red Velvet to a girls’ night out as well. It wasn’t like Jennie hated them— of course she wouldn’t— it’s just that she wasn’t like her unnie who thrived being around a ton of people. Despite her fierce and confident appearance on stage, Jennie was an introvert at heart. Luckily, her best friend understood this as well and promised that she’d come back sober and with food. Seulgi, through the phone, promised to take care of Jisoo while they were out as well. Knowing Seulgi and her kind personality, Jennie wasn’t worried.

 

What she did care about now, however, was the disturbing sounds coming from the room beside hers. Was this why Lisa and Chaeyoung had announced that they were together? So they could do this without having to filter their noise? Jennie breathed in, trying her best to not let the fact that they were practically going at it in their room get to her already broken heart.

 

She’d already accepted the fact that they’re together, but that doesn’t change the fact that it still hurt. A lot.

 

Her wound was still fresh, and try as she might, Jennie knew she couldn’t speed up the healing process no matter how hard she tried. For the past few days, she’d been out and about after she had taken Kuma and Dalgom out of the daycare center she and Jisoo had left them in for a few days due to their hectic schedules. Jennie had given them walks, trained them, played with them, and had done anything that could distract herself from her current reality. She hadn’t hung out with her close friends outside of blackpink for a while, however, for Jennie knew that she wasn’t ready to face them. They’d be able to read her immediately. And when that happens, they’re going to ask questions.

 

Jennie knew she wasn’t ready to handle that just yet.

 

She didn’t know how Jisoo did it. Even though Jisoo had been crying more than herself in the earlier stages of their shared heartbreak— if she could even call it that— Jisoo had also been the one to comfort her more often than not despite her own tears. Jisoo had also been the one courageous enough to just go out, move on, and live her life. Hell, she was out with her other friends right now, probably having the time of her life. Jennie wouldn’t be surprised if she had truly moved on and had gotten herself a girlfriend tonight. Jisoo was always the stronger one out of the two of them, after all.

 

Jennie had been so caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t notice her phone vibrate with multiple notifications popping up on the screen, the dogs barking, and heavy footsteps approaching her room. When the door slammed open, Jennie’s body jumped out of shock. Leaning on the doorway was Jisoo, with red puffy eyes and her once perfectly smoothed out hair was now all over the place. Immediately, Jennie rushed towards Jisoo who seemed to be too weak to stand on her own two feet at the moment.

 

“W-why can’t sh-she look at me?” Jisoo slurred loudly, her breath reeking of alcohol as she struggled to stay upright.

 

Jennie was going to kill Seulgi later. But for now, she had to deal with what seemed to be a very inebriated Jisoo. Allowing Jisoo to lean on her, Jennie struggled to lead the two of them to their bed. As soon as they landed on the soft mattress, Jisoo wailed.

 

“Am I, am I not good enough?!”

 

“Jen-jendeuk, why am I n-not g-good enough?” Jisoo continued to question. Before Jennie could even answer her, Jisoo continued to speak.

 

“Maybe I should’ve learned how to d-dance better, and rap, and, and b-be cuter, a-and maybe I sh-should get bangs again, and dye my hair a br-brighter color, and, and then m-maybe…” Jisoo trailed off as she stared at the ceiling, her red eyes dry despite her distress. It was as if her eyes had given up as well. Jennie bit her lip, her heart breaking as she looked at her best friend in such a vulnerable state.

 

“You are enough, Jisoo, you are.. Stop doubting yourself just because one person couldn’t see that. She’s just one person, Jisoo. There are so much more people who appreciate you, who sees you for who you are,” Jennie tried to comfort her best friend with words she herself knew wouldn’t work, simply because—

 

“But I w-want _her,_ Jennie, I-I want her to look at m-me!” Jisoo exclaimed, laying her heart bare.

 

“I-I don’t care about anyone else...” She said in a smaller voice, as if hiding herself from the world.

 

The rest of Jennie’s thoughts were cut off as Jisoo yelled what her mind had been echoing.

 

“You don’t, you don’t—” Jisoo choked out, stopping herself from finishing her sentence.

 

“But I do understand, Jisoo…” Jennie replied, her voice wavering as she did.

 

“I do,” Their eyes met, and in that moment they realized they shared the same gaze.

 

Knowing that saying anything else wouldn’t do much at this point, Jennie hugged her best friend. It was her turn to be the stronger one now. Not long after embracing her best friend, the room had gone silent. Even the room adjacent to them had seemed to be just as tranquil as well. Glancing at her phone’s screen, Jennie realized that it was three o’clock in the morning, and that Seulgi bombarded her with messages and calls an hour ago. She wouldn’t be surprised if more than half of Seulgi’s messages contained multiple apologies. After all Jisoo wasn’t allowed to drink but had come home drunk and stumbling an hour after she left. It was a little too late to worry about it now, but Jennie silently hoped no one had spotted Jisoo while she was out, as their careers were on the line. She also hoped that the couple in the other room didn’t hear Jisoo yelling as well.

 

“Ice creeaamm,” Jisoo suddenly said, her head burying deeper into the crook of Jennie’s neck.

 

“Okay,” Jennie replied before untangling herself from her best friend who pouted when the younger stood up.

 

“How do you expect me to get the ice cream?” Jennie arched her brow.

 

“Come back quick, it’s cold.” Jisoo grumbled, clearly drunk but no longer stuttering and breathing erratically.

 

“Who’s clingy now?” Jennie shot back.

 

“I…Sorry.” Jisoo said meekly, her eyes darting away from the younger’s gaze.

 

“Don’t be, Jisoo. Don’t ever be… It’s okay,” Jennie said as she breathed deeply, squeezing Jisoo’s hand.

 

“I’ll come back with strawberry ice cream, your favorite,” As the younger was about to leave the room, a hand clasped around her wrist.

 

“No!” Her best friend yelled. Jennie moved to sit beside her in a heartbeat, her arm automatically wrapping itself around Jisoo’s back.

 

“No…” Jisoo’s voice softened as she looked at the ground. “W-want milk flavored... She— she liked strawberry too,”

 

Jennie held onto her best friend tighter as she recalled the familiar scene.

 

“Okay. Milk flavored it is then.” The younger said, tilting Jisoo’s head to meet her gaze.

 

“I’ll go and get it. Wait for me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

When Jennie returned to the bedroom with two spoons and a pint of her favorite ice cream, she found Jisoo hugging Kuma while Dalgom slept by her feet. Smiling at the sight, Jennie sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb her best friend’s slumber as she started to eat the dessert she had brought from the fridge.

 

Jennie made sure Jisoo had more than enough milk flavored ice cream in the morning.


	4. All eyes on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie blinked a few times.

It was after dance practice when Jennie saw her.

 

Just as Jennie was about to take her duffel bag and leave the studio after a long day of dance practice, she spotted a familiar attire from the frosted glass walls of the practice room. Knowing Jisoo, she must’ve left something behind. Not wanting to leave her best friend to go home alone, Jennie stood outside of the practice room waiting for Jisoo to emerge.

 

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was the sound of music coming back on.

 

Curiosity getting the better of her, Jennie tiptoed to see through the partially frosted glass walls of the dance room. The first thing she saw was Jisoo’s pursed lips and her body moving about. It didn’t take much for Jennie to be able to tell that she was still practicing. Lowering herself from the tips of her toes, Jenie moved towards the door, watching from its glass window. Jisoo didn’t notice her at all, for her back was turned and it seemed that she was too engrossed with dancing. Jennie knew her best friend had always been a hard worker, but this was too much.

 

They had all been practicing the whole day, and Jennie was sure Jisoo didn’t need any more practice. Even Lisa, who was always the most enthusiastic about their dance practices rushed to get home and sleep after their choreographer was satisfied with their moves. Sure, Jisoo had been scolded the most, but that was simply because she needed a bit more time to learn the moves. Unlike the rest of Blackpink, Jisoo was never much of a dancer to begin with. Lisa was part of a dance crew when she was younger, Chaeyoung was a cheerleader, and while Jennie herself was never a part of dance group, dancing was still one of her hobbies.

 

It irked Jennie that their choreographer simply couldn’t understand that if he just slowed down a little bit, Jisoo would’ve been able to perform with less mistakes. He couldn’t expect her to pick up the moves as fast as Lisa, who was practically a supercomputer at learning dance moves. It irked her even more that he seemed to get even more pissed off if Jisoo made a mistake but would simply say that it’s okay if Chaeyoung stumbled a bit during their dance.

 

Putting her thoughts aside, Jennie watched Jisoo’s figure flawlessly move to the faint beat of their newest track, _Ddu-du Ddu-du_ , noting that her best friend had significantly improved from before. Her moves were sharper, more pronounced, and definitely more confident than before. Jennie felt pride and admiration watching her best friend as a smile unconsciously blossomed from her lips.

 

Kim Jisoo was always bright and carefree on camera, saying and doing anything that’s on the top of her mind, but still managed to answer serious questions in the blink of an eye. She was always setting the mood of the group, and making sure everyone was doubling over in laughter by the end of anything they were doing. But as much as Jennie admired the charismatic Kim Jisoo, she was always awed by the Kim Jisoo behind the scenes. The Kim Jisoo that was ernest and dedicated to her craft, and would spend hours on end just to make sure her moves and vocals were at their best for their performances. The Kim Jisoo that would always check on her members and give them wise advice that most wouldn’t expect from someone as young as her. Even if there wasn’t a designated leader in Blackpink, Jennie and the others knew Jisoo was the one who gently guided them in everything they did.

 

Jennie’s gaze softened and as she continued to watch Jisoo, she noticed how stunning she looked despite her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was untied, flowing with her lithe body as she moved. When the fluorescent lights illuminated her frame, she shined with sweat that seemed to only make her look unfairly attractive.

 

 _Well,_ Jennie thought, _Jisoo was the visual of Blackpink for a reason._

 

And what a damned good reason that was, because when Jisoo stopped dancing to rehydrate herself, Jennie couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her best friend who looked way too attractive for someone who was just drinking water. Jennie was sure that her best friend should be invited to do more beverage CFs, for it’d be a sin not to have Jisoo posed for the camera, attractively drinking from a bottle.

 

Jennie blinked once.

 

Twice.

 

Thrice.

 

When she was about to blink a fourth time, her gaze met Jisoo’s.

 

Time seemed to slow down in her presence, as if the world was adjusting for Kim Jisoo.

 

Jennie’s throat felt dry, and she briefly wondered how on _earth_ Chaeyoung didn’t fall for those bright eyes and heart-shaped lips. She pondered how anyone could resist someone as mesmerizing as Kim Jisoo, who was absolutely beautiful inside and out.

 

She swallowed dryly, and wondered how she had been so blind.

 

Jennie’s mind recalled that Chaeyoung did have Lisa, and they had been going steady for a good few months now and that Lisa was gorgeous and hardworking and great as well, and there was _definitely_ a time when she was head over heels for the dancer-- but the rest of her other thoughts halted when she felt a soft sensation on her nose.

 

“Ppoong!” Jisoo smiled widely. Jennie noticed that the happiness finally reached her eyes as her heart hammered away. Her best friend might’ve said other things before that, but Jennie couldn’t hear much of anything besides her heart at this point. Trying to speak, the younger opened her mouth, only to close it back again.

 

“Same, I’m tired too. Let’s go home?” Jisoo asked, her head tilting to the side slightly as she did. Jennie tightened her hold on her bag strap, unsure if she should be thankful that her best friend was dense.

 

“Y-yeah,” She finally managed to mutter. Turning around, Jisoo moved to grab her things.

 

“You could’ve just come in while I was practicing instead of pretending to be some creepy stalker. I almost died of a heart attack when I saw you by the door, Jendeukie,” The older of the two said giggling as she lifted her own weekender bag.

 

“You looked way too focused, I was checking to make sure if it was really you,” Jennie joked, nudging Jisoo with her shoulder as she internally gave herself a high five for being able to answer normally.

 

Jisoo laughed at that, and the two conversed as they headed back to the dorm. Despite Jennie’s newfound admiration for her best friend, she found it easy to talk to Jisoo despite it all. It was as if nothing had happened, except for the fact that she noticed and appreciated the little things a bit more. Like how Jisoo’s lips would quirk up a little when she had a witty pun or dad joke to say, or how her eyes would widen when something had caught her interest.

 

Jennie wasn’t going to smack a label to what she was feeling just yet, but she knew that it gave her butterflies in her stomach, and genuine smiles on her face after so long, so who was she to stop that?


	5. Fact check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie should’ve maybe probably (definitely) stopped herself from feeling these feelings.

Jennie should’ve maybe probably (definitely) stopped herself from feeling these feelings earlier.

 

But no, the world had to rain on her parade once more and show her that nope, she doesn’t love you. At all. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Jennie was sure that Jisoo loved her, as her best friend.

 

That was the problem.

 

 _No,_ Jennie mulled over her thoughts again. _She_ was the problem.

 

They were supposed to be best friends for life, not anything more. Jennie felt like an idiot for falling for Jisoo of all people. As much as she hated to think about it, sometimes she wished she remained head over heels for Lisa because even though they were friends, it was definitely less complicated that way. It was easy for Jennie to maneuver her feelings when it came to Lisa since Lisa didn’t know her like Jisoo did. And Jennie knew that Jisoo was starting to notice that something was off.

 

If Jisoo’s frequent asking of “Are you okay?” didn’t make it any more obvious, then her best friend spoiling her even more than usual did. It was as if Jisoo was trying to smother her until she got the answers she wanted. Her best friend would buy her ice cream, offer to give Kuma a bath, cook breakfast, and so much more.

 

It was maddening.

 

Jennie was pretty sure the butterflies in her stomach had evolved to some sort of tummy-eating monster because every time she saw Jisoo smile, she was a goner. The tiny little monsters inside her would freak out because Jisoo was simply too beautiful, too ethereal for this world, and constantly remind her that _oh, she’s also gay._

 

Sometimes, it made her think she had a chance.

 

Which was funny, because Jennie was sure she didn’t. Not only because Jisoo was once in love with Rosé, someone who had an attitude and looks of an angel, (Because really, how could she even compete with that?) but also because Jisoo seemed to have taken a liking to one of Red Velvet’s members, if her best friend making time to just hang out with the said member wasn't obvious enough.

 

Jennie was simply out of her league.

 

Because honestly, who wouldn’t fall for Kang Seulgi?

 

Kang Seulgi was another angel on earth, an innocent ball of sunshine and goodness that the world didn’t deserve. Combine that with bewitching looks, charisma, and overflowing talent, anyone, regardless of gender, would’ve been a goner. Jennie was pretty sure any girl with gay tendencies had at least admired Kang Seulgi at some point. She was sure, because she wasn’t an exception from that either.

 

To add to that, Jisoo’s list of crushes clearly showed that she wasn’t her type. At all, if Chaeyoung and Seulgi were any indication. Her best friend seemed to love cute, pure, and innocent things. The only thing she had going for her was her cuteness, although if Jennie were to be honest with herself, she wasn’t that cute if she had to force a cute face out of her constant resting bitch face. Seulgi had a naturally adorable face no matter what she did, while Jennie struggled to keep her face pleasant before anyone blasts her on social media for looking like a bitch on camera. Seulgi didn't even have to act as she was naturally so full of aegyo, while Jennie had to practice to even look half as cute as she did.

 

Jennie groaned loudly as she lifted a pillow and placed it against her face.

 

“I want to die too Jendeukie, but we can’t have it all, can we?” Jisoo joked as she pulled the pillow out of her best friend’s face.

 

Jennie was blessed by the sight of a grinning Jisoo sitting up on the bed, her frame illuminated by the natural light that seeped in through the window of their bedroom. Her best friend’s hair was all over the place and there was drool on her cheek, but Jennie thought that she was absolutely perfect.

 

Jennie never felt so gay in her life.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jisoo quipped, and Jennie did what she was told.

 

“You have drool on your face, by the way,” Jennie said, grinning back at her best friend. Jisoo’s eyes widened, a hand automatically shooting towards her own face to wipe off said drool before she scrambled to take Jennie’s phone.

 

“Wait shit, delete that!” Jisoo yelled as she reached out for Jennie’s phone. Unrelenting, Jennie hid her phone under the sheets.

 

“Nope it’s going to my instagram, as the first photo on my feed that isn’t my face. I think you should feel honored, Chichu,” Jennie teased, sticking her tongue out as she ignored the tiny stomach-eating monsters that were spreading inside of her.

 

Jisoo pouted, sitting on Jennie’s torso before an mischievous grin spread across her face.

 

Before Jennie could even react, nimble fingers attacked her sides, causing Jennie to inhale sharply before laughing loudly. Jisoo’s grin widened, moving her fingers even faster as Jennie struggled to breathe.

 

“J-Jisoo-yah!” Jennie practically screamed in the midst of her laughter. With the strength she had left, she tried to push Jisoo off of herself. This had only caused Jisoo to pin both of her arms together with one hand as the other continued to tickle her stomach.

 

“Give me your phone or I won’t stop!” Jisoo yelled back as she laughed, continuing her assault.

 

“Hah, y-you wi-in! J-jisoo! Haha, pl-eaase-hah! Haha, stooop! Stop!” Jennie was breathless and in tears by the time she had miraculously finished her sentence. Before Jisoo could even respond, the door slammed open.

 

“Jisoo! I’m here— WOAH!” A new voice emerged. The two turned their heads to see a red faced Seulgi by the doorway. When Jennie flicked her gaze back to herself and her best friend she had noticed the position they were in.

 

Jisoo was sitting on top of Jennie, and had both of her arms pinned above her head with one hand, while the other was resting on her bare stomach. Her shirt was ridden up, almost exposing her chest and the blankets pooled around Jisoo’s hips. To top it all off, the both of them were sweating due to their earlier activities. Jennie was pretty sure that Seulgi wasn’t the only one red faced at their predicament.

 

“Seulgi, what’s taking so long?” A new voice asked, and  another head had popped up beside Seulgi, resting on her shoulder. Jennie recognized Irene instantly, and squeezed her eyes shut out of embarrassment.

 

Once Irene had taken in the situation, she had audibly gasped and tried to put herself together. Seulgi and Jisoo remained red faced and speechless.

 

“Oh uhm, we’ll, um— we’ll wait outside, Jisoo,” Irene managed to say, and dragged Seulgi with her, slamming the door back shut.

 

Jisoo seemed to snap back into her senses as the sound of the door rang in her ears. Quickly jumping off of Jennie, she apologized profusely before grabbing some clothes from her closet, swiftly telling Jennie that she’d be out with Seulgi and Irene for today as she did so, and then speedily leaving the room.

 

Jennie wasn’t even able to speak with how fast her best friend had zipped out of the room. When the door clicked shut, Jennie let out a loud sigh. Jisoo was clearly excited that Seulgi had gone all the way to their dorm just to see her, and with Irene in tow, too. Her heart sunk at the thought, but who was she to stop Jisoo from being happy? Jisoo was never hers to begin with.

 

Jennie sat up on the bed, and looked out of the window. The sun was perfectly centered, taking up majority of the sky and engulfing everything it touched with brightness. The clouds surrounded the sun, complementing it all too well with no cloud left askew. It felt like the day was mocking her with its beauty.

 

She had gone back to square one.

 

***

 

While Jennie was stuck up in her own thoughts, the trio outside conversed loudly as they walked out of Blackpink’s dorm.

 

“You needed help, really?”

 

“I’m serious, unnie, I do!”

 

“You should _really_ listen to your own music then." 

 

“You’re not helping, unnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed all the chapter titles to the lyrics to some of Blackpink's songs since it felt appropriate for some reason idek. can you guess them all?


	6. Would have, Could have, Should have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie loved her.

“...Yeah, um…”

“Jendeuk’s still asleep, don’t wanna disturb…”

“I see…”

“Holy shit, are you--?!”

  
  


Jennie groaned softly, stirring from her slumber as she overheard a familiar voice whispering, although she couldn’t make out all the words as she had just woken up. Squinting, she saw her roommate’s blurry figure as her eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room. The sun’s rays softly filtered through the curtains, and Jennie could tell that Jisoo was up way too early. Before she could even have the chance to ask what was keeping her up and pacing around, however, Jisoo’s voice rose in volume.

 

“Seulgi, I love you!”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right there, okay?”

 

The sleepy girl was now wide awake as she harshly bit on her lip, watching her best friend do a little happy dance on the spot as she stared at her phone’s screen. 

 

Jennie should’ve seen this coming this time around.

 

She felt like a fool.

 

Before any more agonizing thoughts could pollute her mind, Jennie quickly realized that Jisoo was turing towards her. Screwing her eyes shut, she pretended to be fast asleep. She felt like an intruder, an unnecessary witness to the events that had just occurred. It had seemed too intimate a moment for Jennie to just ask what was going on between them.

 

It wasn’t like Jisoo wouldn’t tell her the good news, anyway.

 

When Jennie felt a weight press against the mattress and a hand gently brushing through her hair, she held in a breath.

 

_ Why is she doing this? _

 

Not long after, Jisoo seemed to have retreated as Jennie kept her eyes shut, fearful that tears might come out of it the moment she decided to open them. 

 

_ Jisoo was going to see Seulgi today. _

 

_ Jisoo was going to see Seulgi today. _

 

_ Jisoo loves Seulgi. _

 

Her mind echoed. Deep down, Jennie wished that she was the one. But she wasn’t, and she would never be. 

 

_ I would never be the one. _

 

Her thoughts were painfully familiar, and with those thoughts came a painful stab to her chest. Jennie breathed deeply, hoping that Jisoo would stop walking around the room and just  _ leave _ already.

 

Leave her, so she could cry until her head would ache more than her heart.

 

It was easier said than done when all Jennie wanted was for Jisoo to stay and choose her instead. But she would never do that, for she was her best friend. Jisoo never overstepped the boundary between the both of them, as she had always been the best friend Jennie could ever have. If Jennie had thought Lisa choosing Chaeyoung over her had hurt, she was terribly mistaken. The pain she felt before was nothing compared to how things were now, because Jennie never stood a chance because she was her best friend.

 

She  _ is _ her best friend.

 

It was torture.

 

It was torture knowing that her best friend for years would see her less, in favor of seeing her lover. It was torture knowing that Jisoo’s attention would forever be divided. It was torture knowing that she’d have to entrust Jisoo to her new lover, to a stranger that could hurt her. It was torture knowing that unlike before, she had no shoulder to cry on, and that if she wanted to keep her emotions from getting out of hand then she shouldn’t-- she  _ couldn’t _ tell anyone about this, about the stabs in her chest that she had unwittingly given herself.

 

It wasn’t their fault to begin with.

 

It was all hers.

 

It was all hers because she had been such a fool to fall, and to allow herself to fall in love with Jisoo’s whole being. She had already loved her as her best friend from the beginning, but now the love she felt for her best friend was too overwhelming. Whenever Jennie thought about Jisoo, her heart threatened to burst. From her preference of vanilla perfume, to her ridiculous songs, and even to her smelly, drunk, and tear-streaked state at three in the morning, Jennie loved all of it-- she loved all of her.

 

Sometimes, Jennie would wonder if she actually loved Jisoo from the very beginning-- even before she had fallen for Lisa-- but was too dumb to notice sooner.

 

It was all so stupid.

 

It was stupid of Jennie to hope for a minute that she’d find her happy ending with Jisoo. It was ridiculously dumb of her to twist her own best friend’s words and actions to fuel her own absurd fantasies of a happy ending. Jisoo was just her best friend, after all, and she had been nothing but good-- amazing to her.

 

Jisoo was a blessing Jennie received, and could never repay. She should be happy for her.

 

_ She should be happy. _

 

Why couldn’t she feel happy for them-- for Jisoo?

 

Jennie’s teeth sunk into her lower lip as her body quivered, shivering at the familiar ache in her chest that she could never get used to.

 

Perhaps there wasn’t a happy ending for selfish people like her.

  
  


When the sound of feet shuffling had subsided, Jennie thought Jisoo had left their room with the door open. Slowly, Jennie was mentally preparing herself to get up and close the door so she could vent her emotions until she had felt something soft press against her.

 

Jennie closed her eyes tighter.

 

She felt Jisoo’s hand lift her arm, stuffing something beside her as she moved to place her arm on top of the soft object. Feeling the softness of what Jennie was sure was the large unicorn plushie Jisoo had gifted her not long ago, Jennie pulled it closer to herself, hoping to shield her face and the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

 

“I’ll be back, Jennie. Wait for me,” Jisoo whispered all too softly, as if it wasn’t meant for her to hear. Jisoo’s fingers slowly carded through Jennie’s hair.

 

Jennie breathed in, the smell of vanilla suffocating her as she tried not to break down.

 

Jisoo can’t see her in this state, not when she’s so,  _ so _ happy.

 

Jennie didn’t want to ruin her happiness.

 

When the weight pressing against the mattress left, and the door had clicked shut, Jennie opened her eyes to an empty room.

 

Jennie couldn't take any more pain as she let out a strangled cry. 

 

The familiar vanilla scent lingered as she wept, and Jennie silently hoped that it would stay longer.

 

***

 

Lisa couldn’t take it anymore.

 

She could hear Jennie crying in the other room as soon as Jisoo left. Hoping that it would subside and that it was only the result of watching a drama, or Jennie just not wanting Jisoo to leave, the maknae ignored it for a while and opted to pet Kuma and Dalgom. Jisoo had brought the dogs to Lisa’s room before she had left so that they wouldn't disturb Jennie’s sleep.

 

Lisa was having fun with the dogs until the cries from the room beside her didn’t stop and only increased in volume.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

Standing up quickly, Lisa rushed towards her friend’s room, slamming the door open. Jennie didn’t flinch; she only hugged herself tighter as the unicorn plushie laid on the ground, abandoned.

 

“What did she do to you?” Lisa asked, hurriedly shuffling towards Jennie as she saw her tear stained face. Going closer into her personal space, Lisa protectively embraced Jennie, who, for once, did not protest but instead sunk deeper into her arms.

 

When Lisa didn’t receive an answer, she decided to offer something else instead. “Do you want some milk flavored ice cream? There’s still some in the fridge... I can go get it for you, unnie.”

 

Jennie shook her head, and Lisa’s eyes widened.

 

She had never declined her favorite ice cream before.

“I-I was the one who did something,” The older said weakly as she sniffled.

 

“What did you do, then?” Lisa looked into Jennie’s eyes.

 

“I loved her.”


	7. Don't go, just stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie wished.

When Jennie had calmed down from crying, she had opened up to Lisa. She recounted the events from the moment she walked into the maknae making out with Chaeyoung on the couch, and how things had continued from there. Lisa listened intently, and did not interrupt the older— something Jennie was thankful for as she laid her heart out. She wasn’t expecting to tell Lisa any of this, but the maknae was stubborn and went out of the room only to come back with a plate full of food for her, and promised not to leave until Jennie ate a proper meal and get everything out of her chest.

 

“It’s not healthy to keep everything bottled up, unnie, and I swear I’ll listen  to everything you have to say, and I won’t judge you for it. I promise, Jennie unnie. ” Jennie recalled Lisa’s expression, begging for her trust.

 

Once Jennie had finished and admitted that there was definitely a time where she looked at Lisa like she was everything and nothing all at once, the maknae enveloped her in an embrace. In her strong arms, Jennie inhaled the scent of overpowering citrus, and squirmed slightly at the tight hold Lisa had on her. Telling Lisa how she felt had made Jennie feel somewhat lighter despite the dread that continued to eat at her. It felt refreshing that she was finally close that part of her life, and come to terms with the fact that she had moved on from Lisa. Completely, this time. She was thankful that the younger was such an understanding person.

 

Jennie briefly mused that Chaeyoung was truly lucky to have someone like Lisa.

 

In her mind she wished that they would last, and wished for nothing more than that.

 

She was finally and truly okay with not being the one for Lisa because the more Jennie looked at the maknae, the more she had realized that she wished that gentle arms encircled her instead, engulfing her with the scent of vanilla that she had grown to love. Lisa had the best intentions in mind, but she was too strong. Everything about her screamed too much, and perhaps her past self would have loved the idea of someone so strong protecting her and loving her, but Jennie found herself overwhelmed with Lisa’s affection.

 

She found herself wanting something— someone else instead.

 

Untangling herself from Lisa’s embrace, she picked up the stuffed toy that had been forgotten.

 

“You know, I always thought you and Jisoo were dating from the very beginning,” Lisa broke the silence, her voice a bit too loud for Jennie’s liking.

 

“Did Chaeyoung think that too?” Jennie decided to ask.

 

“Yeah, but she told me that Jisoo was quick to clarify that you guys were definitely not a thing. I didn’t believe her though…” Lisa trailed off as she averted her gaze to the bed, picking on a stray thread from the comforter.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why not?” Lisa mimicked, her head shooting up to look at her unnie. Her expression was of utter confusion, and Jennie didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“Unnie, do you see the way you look at her? Do you see the way you look at each other?” Lisa asked, not waiting for a response as she continued.

 

“I can literally go on and on about how you guys are practically married with the way you always kind of just gravitate towards Jisoo unnie whenever and wherever, and how Jisoo unnie tries to subtly bite the inside of her cheek when she looks at you but I can clearly see it when I sit beside her— and, and I can’t believe you guys haven’t noticed? What?” Lisa rambled as she reached into her pocket, taking her phone out.

 

“I… do?” Jennie muttered slowly, processing the information.

 

“Yeah like, when Chaeyoungie and I started dating, we both kind of wished that we’d end up like you guys. You’ve always looked at Jisoo so intensely and full of love and _god_ — everyone would love someone who would look at them like that… I always thought Jisoo unnie was such a lucky girl to have you— and, and  you’ve always looked at her like that, even before this whole… thing,” Lisa gestured vaguely, her arms flailing in an attempt to express what she couldn’t explain with words.

 

“See for yourself, unnie,” Lisa handed Jennie her phone as it played a video that was ridiculously titled ‘ _JENSOO IS REAL!!’_

 

The video was lengthy, but Lisa insisted that Jennie watch through the whole thing.  The uploader was able to compile so much pictures and footage of them looking so in love to the point where Jennie briefly wondered how many videos of them were scattered around the internet, and if Jisoo had seen any of it as well. Little moments of them looking at each other and taking care of each other throughout the years played and Jennie recalled fond memories as she watched. While the video title and music that accompanied the various footage of herself and Jisoo together was obnoxious, Jennie couldn’t deny that the way Jisoo stole glances at her and took care of her looked as if she was actually in love. Jennie couldn’t tear her gaze away from how Jisoo bit the tips of her fingers as she stared at her in the video, because her emotions seemed so, _so_ real.

 

 _Maybe it is real,_ Jennie pondered as she stared at the screen. But who was she kidding?

 

Jennie closed her eyes.

 

“Jisoo loves Seulgi,” She muttered softly.

 

“Huh?” Lisa looked at her, perplexed.

 

“On the phone before she left earlier, she said that she loved Seulgi...” Jennie tightened her hold on the unicorn, breathing in the faint scent of vanilla.

 

“Maybe it was just a friendly gesture? You know how affectionate some girls can get, unnie. I know she’s been hanging out with Seulgi unnie more often, but that’s because she’s been trying to get over Chaeyoung like you said earlier,” Lisa tried to reason out.

 

“Jisoo likes hanging around people, but she isn’t that affectionate with just anyone, Lisa.  Remember how long it took before she was fine with you kissing her cheek?” Jennie said, her gaze lowered to the ground.

 

Lisa could only nod in reply.

 

“She— she’s never told me that she loves me…” Jennie bit her lip, feeling a familiar sensation creep back to her as she choked back a sob.

 

“Maybe you should tell her, then? So you could let it all out?” Lisa suggested meekly.

 

“What good would that do, Lisa?” Jennie tried her best to keep her emotions in check. She didn’t need another emotional outburst. “If I suddenly told you I loved you as soon as you got together with Chaeyoung, do you think that would’ve done anything? It, it would have made things worse..." She said, forcing herself to calm down as she blinked away the oncoming tears.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I just wanted to help,” Lisa said with her head down.

 

“I know Lisa, I know,” Jennie lifted the younger’s head with both of her hands, forcing herself to smile as their gazes met.

 

“Unnie,” Lisa’s heart broke as she looked at Jennie, but before she could embrace her once more, the door creaked open.

 

“Jennie?” A familiar voice said. The pair’s eyes snapped towards the doorway almost automatically. Lisa’s arms were outstretched, halfway towards Jennie while Jisoo’s head popped out, peeking behind the door.

 

Jennie held her breath as her eyes took in the sight of her best friend.

 

“Lisa? What’re you…” Jisoo’s eyes darted between the pair, and the rest of her words died in her mouth.

 

“Oh I, uh, I’m interrupting something aren’t I?” The eldest said, tearing her gaze away from them. Jennie, on the other hand, couldn’t look away.

 

“Sorry, I’ll leave,” Jisoo said curtly. Before she could close the door however, a hand shot out, to block it from completely closing.

 

“No, you weren’t interrupting anything unnie. I was just about to leave, anyway,” Lisa said, and briefly glanced at Jennie who had managed to look away from Jisoo as she pleaded with her eyes to not leave her alone. The maknae shook her head, and gave her a strange look before leaving the room.

 She wasn't ready to face Jisoo just yet.

 

“...Jendeukie?”


	8. F a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo loved, and loved and loved.

“Jennie,” Jisoo tried again. The eldest sat on the bed, facing her. Jennie’s eyes remained glued to the ground. Jisoo couldn’t see her expression as long brown locks cascaded over her face like a waterfall.

 

“Talk to me, please..” Jisoo said, desperation seeping into her voice. When the eldest still received nothing as a response, she moved closer to her best friend, holding her hands all too gently. Jennie inhaled sharply and held her breath as she watched her. Slowly, Jisoo skimmed her hands through Jennie’s goosebump riddled skin, stopping at her forearm.

 

“Stop,” Jennie croaked out, biting her lip harshly. Jisoo reluctantly let go of her best friend, but moved closer towards her. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong... I-I want to help you, Jendeukie. We’re supposed to suffer together, remember?” Jisoo tilted her head, trying to find Jennie’s face.

 

“Just leave me alone, please.” Jennie said curtly, no longer able to handle their proximity as she closed her eyes.

 

“Jennie I can’t—”

 

“Leave me alone!” The younger’s voice cracked. She whipped her head up and looked straight into obsidian orbs. 

 

_ Jisoo was so beautiful, too beautiful. _

 

“Please,” She rasped, no longer able to hold back her tears.

 

Jisoo was rendered speechless when she felt droplets of water drop onto her hands and saw the rivulets of tears that glistened on Jennie’s cheeks. The younger’s tears didn’t seem to stop her from moving even closer to her best friend.

 

Jennie couldn’t read the expression on her best friend’s face as she desperately tried to move away.

 

Gentle hands cradled her face softly, as if she was made of porcelain. Slowly, those same hands wiped away at the wetness on her cheeks.

 

“Please don’t push me away, Jendeuk…” An even gentler voice whispered, soft obsidian orbs meeting stormy pools of dark brown. If Jennie closed her eyes at this moment, she could just pretend that everything was okay.

 

But it wasn’t and Jennie couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I can’t,” Jennie muttered softly, so softly that she briefly wondered whether Jisoo heard her. 

 

Jennie breathed through her nose in an attempt to calm her thundering heart. She was a thunderstorm with lighting in her eyes, heavy rain streaming down her face, and a complex whirlwind of emotions that were out of her control. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep Jisoo safe from herself. 

 

Perhaps the only way she could save her best friend from herself is by letting her know, sooner rather than later so that the storm could pass. So that she could move on, accept the fact that she couldn’t be hers, and perhaps even maintain a semblance of friendship, if that were to still be possible after all of this. 

 

The thunder in her heart clapped, and Jennie found the courage to speak.

 

“I can’t, Jisoo… I can’t  _ not _ push you away, because you’re so beautiful and nice and kind and just…  _ perfect,  _ I just, I don’t deserve your kindness, and I can’t say no to you. I can’t avoid you when you’re like this, because you’re too good to me, and I’ve been taking advantage of your kindness and mixing my own mess of emotions to your good intentions and—”

 

“Then don’t Jendeukie.” Jisoo tried to interrupt, watching Jennie’s shallow breaths as she soldiered on.

 

“No, you don’t understand… Stop being so nice to me, Jisoo, because I— I’ll keep falling for you, but I know you love Seulgi... I heard you on the phone, and I don’t want to get in the way of that—”

 

“Jendeukie,” Jennie didn’t seem to hear her anymore, her inner turmoil growing louder and louder the more she tried to let it all out. It was as if the storm didn’t want to leave. 

 

“Jisoo I just— I just love you, okay? And not in the way best friends would... I’m sorry, just please,  _ please  _ leave me alone for now so I can—”   
  
“JENNIE!” A voice louder than her own thunder roared.

 

“Listen to me, please,” The powerful voice subsided, a gentle voice emerged instead, engulfing Jennie in a warmth she’d never felt before. She drowned in pools of obsidian, calming and turbulent all at the same time. The room was bathed in tranquility, and for a moment everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

 

“I… I don’t love her,” The gentle voice pierced the silence. As if she was struck by lightning, Jennie averted her gaze.

 

“I love you.”

 

The words rung so loud in Jennie’s ears, she wasn’t sure that it was real.

 

_ It couldn’t be, right? _

 

“Don’t lie to me to make me feel better,” The thunderstorm spat instead, “I’ve— I’ve already accepted it, okay? I know you love her, Jisoo, stop pitying me and just _ go, _ I’ll be fine just—”

 

“Mhph!” 

 

A surge of warmth shot through Jennie’s spine as delicate lips crashed towards hers. Dark brown orbs couldn’t take the light, quickly hiding in the darkness as the feeling of Jisoo’s lips on hers seemed to only intensify. The thunderstorm in her had vanished, replaced with the feeling of euphoria. Jennie was sure she was about to float through the sky if it weren’t for the hands that made sure she stayed on the ground. She held tighter, already addicted to the feeling of elation rising higher and higher in her chest.

 

Their lips danced silently, to the beat of their racing hearts. Gone was the thunderstorm, replaced by a heatwave of new feelings that Jennie could not begin to describe. Soft mewls and gasps escaped them from time to time, as if separation would cause their own little piece of heaven to crumble.

 

Perhaps it could, and perhaps it did.

 

And when Jennie realized this, her eyes met the light once more and her merciless reality came crashing down upon her.

 

Jennie pushed Jisoo away all too harshly, fearful of what she’d find in those obsidian orbs.

 

“...Sorry, I just—” Jisoo inhaled sharply, combing a hand through her onyx locks. “I don’t love Seulgi, okay? I don’t love her in that way,”

 

“I love you, it has always been you after...” The eldest tapered off before stopping suddenly, as if arranging her thoughts.

 

“You know, you started to talk in your sleep after that night… You kept saying Lisa’s name. I… thought nothing of it before, but when I came home drunk and crying you helped me. You didn’t say a word to our managers, to Lisa and to Chaeyoung, and even took care of me and my terrible hangover, and even mood swings during our photoshoots… After that, I-- everything changed… And, and I kind of ended up wishing you’d end up saying my name instead of hers..”

 

“I don’t know why I did,” Jisoo rasped, her hands clenching and unclenching on her lap, as if she were looking for the words to say. “But the days after that, I started to notice the little things about you a bit more… like how you manage to intimidate everyone with just a  _ look _ , but still be the cutest human being to ever exist, how you smelled so good even after dancing so much it was just  _ unfair _ , and how you bite your lip and pout when you want ice cream, and  _ god _ I feel like a creepy stalker—” Jisoo stopped herself before she continued once more.

 

“A-anyway, my dumb feelings came crashing all at once when I saw you… When I saw you trying to hold back your tears seeing Lisa and Chaeyoung. You, you even approached them and teased them and all— I-I knew you were in pain— but you let them. You let them love each other… You let them be happy, and at that moment you were just— so  _ beautiful _ , and too kind for the world, and I just—”

 

“I love you, but I don’t deserve you,” Jisoo said sadly, looking into dark brown eyes. Jennie was absolutely lost-- they felt the same way towards each other, so why was she hesitating so much?

 

“...What? But Jisoo I—” The eldest stopped Jennie before she could say anything more.

 

“Jennie, I know you… I know that you don’t share how you feel to just  _ anyone _ , and I know how fast you fall in love. I’ve been with you for years, Jendeuk, and I’ve witnessed every lover, every crush of yours come and go. I’ve been there through all of your honeymoon periods with your lovers and your heartbreaks, although none has been as painful as Lisa’s because this time I knew you really,  _ truly  _ loved her because I could feel it when we cried to sleep that night, and the nights after that...” Jisoo paused and wrapped her arms around herself then squeezing, as if forcing herself to keep going.

 

“And I— I knew you were watching me when I was practicing alone, and I didn’t think much of it until you kept looking at me after that... I could feel your eyes on me more often, and I could see that  _ look _ you’ve always had when you looked at Lisa before. I just, I never brought it up because I couldn’t take it... I didn’t want you to fall in love with me because I was the only one left— that you had no choice but to fall in love with me because I was with you through it all,” Jisoo breathed deeply and raised a hand before Jennie could even get a word in.

 

“I didn’t want you to feel obligated to be with me because I was with you— because I made you feel better when all you wanted to do was to cry yourself to sleep… So I ran away,” Jisoo looked away, a forlorn expression on her face. Jennie reached for and grasped Jisoo’s hands, intertwining their fingers together.

 

“I… I hung out with Seulgi more and more just to avoid you and these stupid emotions until she slapped me in the face one day, telling me to get my shit together,” Jisoo paused for a bit. Jennie couldn’t help but bite back a laugh. “And when Seulgi, of all people, slaps you in the face  _ and _ curses, you know you have to do  _ something, _ ” She let out a small chuckle before clearing her throat. Affection gleamed in dark brown eyes as Jennie gazed at Jisoo.

 

“So I went to her and I asked her for guitar lessons, because if I asked Chaeyoung, she won’t be able to keep her mouth shut, so yeah,” Jisoo inhaled deeply and shook her head before she continued.

 

“I made you a thing— a song, yeah,” Jisoo paused nervously, but all of her anxiety seemed to have washed away when her eyes met Jennie’s comforting gaze. Jisoo could see it now, all the love and affection that seemed to have been buried deep down in the confines of Jennie’s heart were now shining brightly through her dark brown eyes.

 

“But it’s not done yet since I don’t have lyrics for it, just the music since I wasn’t really expecting to tell you all of this now… But if you want to hear how it sounds, I… I could play it for you?” Jisoo muttered, her gaze shifting away from Jennie’s.

 

Silence visited their room once more. All Jennie could hear was the loud thumping of her heart, not quite ready to receive so much love from someone she had wanted to offer all of her own love to, but was eager to go into overdrive to receive it anyway. A huge weight had been lifted off of her chest at the fact that Jisoo loved her too. She had never expected this to come out of their whole encounter, but she was glad that Jisoo stopped her from running away. Because now she was Jisoo’s, and Jisoo was hers to love.   
  


Jennie Kim was maybe a little drunk on love at the moment, but she was certain that she would do anything for the girl right in front of her.

 

“I’d…” Jennie paused, her heart swelling once more at the thought of her best friend’s thoughtfulness and love. 

 

“I’d love to hear it, Jisoo,”

 

Jisoo cracked a goofy grin that made her look like she received a lifetime supply of fried chicken, and moved the guitar that was strapped behind her back to rest on her lap.

 

She strummed to the beat of her heart, and at that moment Jennie Kim felt like an absolute sucker for Kim Jisoo and the happy ending that followed.

 

***

 

“I have one question,” Jennie brought up once they had settled down from everything that had transpired earlier that day. She moved closer to Jisoo as they cuddled on their shared bed.

 

“Shoot.” Jisoo pretended to shoot, pointing a finger gun at her girlfriend. Jennie couldn’t help but giggle at that.

 

“Why did you tell Seulgi that you loved her?”

 

“Ah, because she borrowed my Switch and helped me  _ finally _ beat that one boss stage that I’ve been raging over for months now, and she just beat it in one night... Sooo, it’s hard to keep your appreciation in when someone does that for you. Although I took it back when I discovered that Irene unnie was the one who actually did it and Seulgi unnie just took the credit,”

 

Jennie rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“You know,” She said in a matter-of-fact tone, “You could’ve always asked me,” The younger pouted cutely at Jisoo.

 

“You only care about the main quest though! There are bonuses when you do more than what’s necessary,” Jisoo huffed indignantly, blowing strands of hair out of her face.

 

“There are,” Jennie said wistfully, her eyes gazing lovingly at her best friend.

 

“There are.”


	9. Twenty four, Three six five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo decides to put Blackpink and Red Velvet together. It works and it doesn’t, all at the same time.

“No, I’m the King!” Jisoo exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. Immediately, she grabbed the king action figure and placed it on  _ GO. _

 

“If you’re the king, then what am I?” Jennie questioned, crossing her arms as she looked at her girlfriend mirthfully before eyeing their improvised game pieces. The pieces consisted of Jisoo and Lisa’s mini figurine collection. ‘ _The original pieces were boring_ ,’ Jennie remembered her girlfriend say when she asked about it.

 

Jennie didn’t know how Jisoo managed to get the whole of Red Velvet to visit their dorm at such an ungodly hour— or why they agreed in the first place when they were just as busy as they were with their promotions— but here they were, about to play a game of monopoly just because Jisoo said so. When asked, Jisoo just mumbled something about being in the mood to play and some other things Jennie couldn’t quite understand since she seemed to become Blackpink’s newest lead rapper as she prepared their dorm for guests. Her girlfriend’s impulsive actions had first been rejected by both Lisa and Chaeyoung until the doorbell had rung, revealing Red Velvet in their sleepwear.

 

“A queen… or a goddess, maybe. You’re too amazing to even be called a princess. It should be insulting for someone like you to just be a princess,” Jisoo commented and handed Jennie a queen minifigure, her head resting on her knuckles as she admired her best friend.

 

“Awwww!” Chaeyoung squealed. “Lisa, why can’t you be like that?” She questioned, nudging Blackpink’s maknae.

 

“Yeah, that  _ could _ be us but you playin’” Lisa joked, pretending to look angry at Rose. 

 

“Excuse me?” Chaeyoung then tackled her girlfriend, leading them to roll around the room, play fighting.

 

“Ugh ew, you guys are way too cheesy!” Seulgi pretended to vomit, but ended up laughing loudly when Wendy showed her a better expression of what she was trying to do. 

 

“I hope jensoo sinks,” Joy said as she rolled her eyes, her expression failing to look unamused at the situation. 

 

“Not gonna happen,” Jennie shaked her head at the former playfully as she crossed her arms.

 

“Unnie, let’s just play Uno instead!” Yeri suddenly exclaimed as she nudged Joy and Wendy, holding two packs of uno cards that she picked up from Jisoo's board game collection.

 

“Hey!” Jisoo huffed, blowing strands of hair out of her face.

 

“Just kidding, Jisoo!” Seulgi patted her head as she smiled, her eyes becoming happy little crescents as she did.

 

“I think we should play Uno instead though, we’re a bit too much to play monopoly comfortably,” Irene suggested, unintentionally taking the lead. Nods and sounds of affirmation filled the room almost automatically. Jennie and Jisoo moved to keep the monopoly set as Yeri and Wendy unpacked the two card packs to shuffle them into one large deck.

 

“Say goodbye to your friendships… and relationships,” Yeri sniggered as she dealt the cards.

 

“Promise you won’t break up with me, Jendeukie,” Jisoo turned to look at Jennie, with her eyes pleading.

 

“Of course I won’t, Jisoo. It’s just Uno, after all,” Jennie replied, chuckling at her girlfriend's cute face.

 

Lisa bit her lip, struggling to hold in her laughter as Wendy looked at Jennie and reached out to her.

 

“You still have a lot to learn… It’s okay,” She simply said. Jennie looked at her, perplexed.

 

“You’ll understand later,” Irene supplied as she put down a Wild Draw Four card.

 

“Unnie, how could you!” Joy shrieked. “This means war,” She said as she drew four more cards from the deck.

 

***

 

“Jennie, let me win for once!” Jisoo whined as they shuffled the cards for a new round of Uno.

 

“I can’t lose, or else Irene unnie will win!” Jennie countered. Irene smirked victoriously.

 

“Give us losers a chance, will you! Right, Seulgi?” Lisa exclaimed as she received the dealt cards.

 

“You’re the only loser here,” Yeri interjected, looking over her hand of cards with a poker face.

 

“I don’t see you winning either!” Chaeyoung defended, pulling a card from the top of the deck to get started.

 

“Hyunnie’s win counts as my win too,” Seulgi said and smiled at Irene. The latter pressed a kiss to her cheek. The game continued at a fast pace while they conversed.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Joy snapped back, putting down a card. Chaeyoung briefly glanced at the card on top of the pile and searched for a card she could use in her hand.

 

“Guys, it’s just Uno for goodness’ sake—” Wendy tried to pacify as she gripped onto her own cards tighter.

 

“Uno,” Irene’s voice suddenly cut through the noise as she showed off the already single card in her hand. Seulgi beamed at her girlfriend, absolutely radiant compared to the rest of her enraged friends.

 

“WHAT!?” Wendy suddenly yelled, her eyes widening comically. 

 

“ALREADY?!” Lisa panicked, holding a similar expression on her face. Jisoo snorted at the uncanny resemblance the two had.

 

“Yah! Someone stop her already!” Chaeyoung shouted, her hands gripping onto her own cheeks. Joy slammed her head on the table out of the same frustration.

 

“My cards are trash!” Lisa exclaimed. Yeri tried to take a peek and see if she was saying the truth, but failed miserably as Lisa never sat still.

 

“No one cares about your cards!” Jisoo yelled as she put down another card.

 

“Hey!” Lisa yelled back. Jennie gingerly put down one of her cards in the pile in the middle of everyone’s continued bickering.

 

“Uno!” Jennie chirped happily, much to everyone’s chagrin. Jisoo smiled at her girlfriend as she leaned on her shoulder.

 

“Ugh, stop winning already!” Yeri said impatiently as she drew more cards. Wendy made sure to place the deck back to the center of the table once Yeri was done so that everyone could reach it easily.

 

“Then try harder!” Joy shot back. Irene watched their interaction with amusement.

 

“I don’t see you trying,” Yeri sassed.

 

“Why bother when Hyunnie and Jennie are the only ones who’ve been winning this whole—” Seulgi was interrupted by a loud voice.

 

“UNO!” Wendy shouted enthusiastically, completely ecstatic. Jennie had to do a double take, to see if Wendy truly had only one card left.

 

“There’s a reason to try now!” Chaeyoung said loudly as she was trying to comprehend how Wendy, of all people, managed to get down to one card after failing the rest of the rounds miserably.

 

“Ugh, Wendy’s just as a wild card as this game is,” Yeri muttered, massaging her temples.

 

“Don’t lose to that loser!” Lisa yelled, as if it were a battlecry. Seulgi slammed a card on top of the pile, following Lisa’s renewed energy. The game continued on, its continued fast pace not fazing the players.

 

“Hate the game, not the player,” Jisoo muttered as she casually put down a skip card on the pile. Joy hummed with amusement as she watched Irene’s reaction to the card.

 

“You little—” Irene huffed as she crossed her arms, keeping the single card in her hand.

 

“I HAVE NO CARDS LEFT!” Wendy’s voice boomed so loudly that Yeri and Joy had to cover their ears. 

 

Irene was startled by the loud voice, and had automatically jumped towards Seulgi who instinctively pulled her into a calming hug. Meanwhile, Jisoo’s jaw dropped but she had closed it quickly. Beside her, Jennie’s eyes were fiery and her back had straightened. Lisa audibly gulped at the sight of Jennie’s serious posture.

 

“Unnie!” Yeri shouted, glaring daggers at Wendy who apologized profusely for her loudness, but continued to do a small victory dance in her seat. Chaeyoung watched Wendy as she rested her head on the table, exhausted.

 

“One more round, dammit!” Lisa exclaimed as she threw her cards down. Joy followed shortly, and helped shuffle the cards for a new round.

 

The screams of both victory and defeat continued throughout the night until Yeri had ‘accidentally’ threw her cards towards Joy’s face when she had become a victim of another Wild Draw Four card for the third time that round, unintentionally causing a pillow fight to begin. Cards, pillows, and food flew everywhere, messing up the once pristine dorm.

 

Jennie and Jisoo slipped away in the midst of Lisa and Chaeyoung hurling a large teddy bear at Wendy, discreetly heading for their shared room.

 

Seulgi smiled knowingly as she watched them leave from a distance, not knowing that her one and only unnie was charging towards her.

 

“H-Hyunnie!”

 

***

 

“Jisoo?” Jennie spoke up as she nuzzled her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. After tiring themselves out from the day’s events, they laid down together tiredly without bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. Loud but muffled voices could be heard faintly from their room, reminding them of the ongoing war outside.

 

Ignoring it, Jisoo moved closer to her girlfriend, shifting so that she’d be more comfortable. “Hm?”

 

“Do you… still remember the song you tried to write me before?” Memories from a few months ago flashed back in Jisoo’s brain, the recollection unconsciously bringing a smile to her face despite the mess that led them together.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I was just thinking… Maybe— maybe we could, I dunno, figure out the lyrics together? It seemed like a waste to do nothing with the music you’ve composed,” Jennie suggested. The bright smile she’d grown to love blossomed on Jisoo’s face.

 

“I’d love that,” Jisoo said happily. Just as Jennie was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, Jisoo had spoken once more.

 

“After all, I might just end up making a song about chicken skewers again,” The eldest said, licking her lips.

 

“Yah, Jisoo! And here I thought you loved me more than your precious chicken,” Jennie punched her girlfriend playfully, the two giggling without a care in the world.

 

“Oh, but I do,” Jisoo said, strangely serious. Jennie raised a brow.

 

“I… I actually  _ couldn’t  _ write lyrics for the song because, uh, I couldn’t describe how I felt for you properly… It felt like all the things I wrote sounded wrong, because I’m no Shakespeare and I don’t— I can’t compare you to a summer’s day or whatever… I feel so much more than that when I’m with you, it’s— I can’t describe it, really, and sometimes that makes me feel really stupid, ‘cause love songs are literally everywhere and I can’t even write a single one because there’s so much...” Jisoo’s rambling tapered off before she decided to stop completely. She sighed loudly.

 

“I just really love you,” She confessed. 

 

Jennie couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend senseless.

 

In that moment, Jennie Kim realized that she was no longer a sucker for happy endings, for she was a sucker for a certain Kim Jisoo. A certain Kim Jisoo that wasn’t a prince charming like the stories dictated, but a self-proclaimed king through her own courage that journeyed hand in hand with her queen to wherever the roads would lead them, come what may.

 

Kim Jisoo could not move mountains, but they could climb them together, and Jennie wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Because with a certain Kim Jisoo, there would always be happy endings and great new beginnings to follow for a certain Jennie Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay that's the end of that! Thanks for reading my sad attempt at trying to smash fluff and angst together :')

**Author's Note:**

> despite the all the pairings listed, the main pairing of this story is jensoo, and do not fear for I'm also a sucker for happy endings despite this sad start :')


End file.
